


End of Summer

by stayinxalive



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 2: The Sea of Monsters (Percy Jackson), Child of Apollo (Percy Jackson), Child of Dionysus (Percy Jackson), Demigods, Dionysus is a good dad, Dionysus is also pansexual, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I will die on that hill, Oneshot, Original Character(s), end of summer, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayinxalive/pseuds/stayinxalive
Summary: The end of Summer comes on the first year of camp for Bliss Vixen. She waits for her mortal parent to come pick her up, but is disappointed to see that no one is here to get her. Suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling of abandonment, she hides in cabin 12. The only person who is able to get through to her is her dad...Dionysus.Aka with Dionysus being at camp and having kids there, I wanted to explore the dynamic of having your kids there but trying to keep your distance.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Original Female Character, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson (Mentioned), Castor & Pollux (Percy Jackson), Original Female Character & Dionysus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	End of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I have built on Bliss' story a lot, if you interested in more please tell me! I would love to share more. This is just a one-shot rn :)

It was the last day of Summer for Camp Half Blood. The campers who were only there for the summer had packed up their things and were waiting for the mortal parent to meet them at the hill so they could go home. It was a generally bittersweet kind of day for the camp. 

It was starting to get late, the sun was getting lower and lower in the sky. Most of the people who were leaving had left already. The cleaning harpies had gone through almost all of the cabins to clean, all except one.

Annabeth Chase had been at Camp Half-blood longer than anyone, she had the beads on her neck to show it. She had recently added the new bead to her necklace. The bead had Thalia’s tree with the Golden Fleece painted on, signifying the quest that happened this summer, the one that had saved the tree. Annabeth would be going home- she had specifically asked her dad to pick her up later so she could stay behind and make sure that everyone else got home smoothly. Percy had already been picked up by his mother and Grover was who knows where. All she had to do now was wait for her dad to show up. It could be any minute now. Before Annabath could look around for the time, she had been interrupted by a camper at the bottom of the hill, yelling for help. 

She looked around a second and then walked to the bottom, 

“What’s going on?” Annabeth asked the rather frantic camper. She recognised the girl as a daughter of Apollo, she had been here for about 2 years. She was a full time camper, as Annabeth had once been. 

“It’s cabin 12! The clearing harpies are going crazy!” As to emphasize this point, the camper pointed in the direction where Annabeth could see the harpies screeching and throwing fits as if they had gone mad. Annabeth just stared for a second before looking back to the camper, 

“Should we get Mr.D” The camper asked her. 

Annabeth really had to think about the question. Really hard. 

“Not yet.” 

-

It had been twenty minutes. 

Twenty minutes! 

They still hadn’t managed to calm the harpies down. They assumed it had something to do with cabin 12, but they hadn’t yet entered. It was sort of taboo to enter another cabin without permission from either the cabin counselor or Chiron himself. Plus, Annabeth was positive she saw Castor and Pollux go into their mom’s car and leave. There was no reasoning with the Harpies. Not at all. Annabeth noticed the sun was starting to set. Her dad had probably shown up and was waiting for her. She needed to wrap this up soon. 

“Hey, Emily can you go see if Chiron is around? I don’t think we are going to be able to fix this…” 

Emily shook her head no, 

“I think I almost got it-”

“Got what?” Annabeth looked from the Harpies to Emily, she didn’t see what Emily was seeing, clearly. 

Emily didn’t look away from the Harpies, and instead, concentrated harder, “Can’t you see it?” 

“See what- oh.” 

Emily was a child of Apollo, so it made sense why she was concentrating so hard. The Harpies started acting up trying to clean cabin 12. The cabin for the children of Dionysus. God of wine and madness. 

Did Pollux and Castor do this before they left? She couldn’t imagine them doing that, they weren’t known troublemakers. Especially the way the Stoll twins were. No, they were a more calm pair of twins compared to others. Then what... No. It probably wasn’t...

Annabeth walked forward, towards the entrance to the cabin. She didn’t bother to knock, she just came in. She had expected it to be empty. She saw the three beds for the three children of Dionysus that were currently at the camp. Two of them were completely bare, and then one had been stripped, but the occupant laid there. Oh. 

Of course. 

This summer a new camper had come, it had been a big thing for like. One night, then it melted into the background while the camp was busy being, I don’t know, attacked by monsters. It was a 12 year old girl. She was rather short and scrawny. She had dusty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She was claimed within 2 hours of being at camp. As soon as she went to see Mr. D, he blinked a bit at her. 

And then he pointed and said, “That’s mine!” Before going back into the Big House with a diet coke. The young girl had been rather confused on what just happened. The camper who had been in charge of showing her around burst out laughing and told her. She must have been Dionysus’ kid. 

Annabeth didn’t really get to meet her much. She heard from other campers that her name was Bliss and the twins absolutely loved having her around. She noticed that the kid would follow around the twins constantly. She didn’t really blame her, she enjoyed being around her siblings too. 

But right now? Bliss was curled on her side, laying on a naked bed, sobbing. Annabeth didn’t really know how to deal with this. She walked over slowly and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Hey Bliss, you doing okay?” 

Bliss shook her head no, she clearly didn’t want to speak. Annabeth just sat there awkwardly, wondering what to do next. She hadn’t gotten the chance to know her with the chaos the camp was in. She hadn’t a clue what she could be upset about. She wished the twins hadn’t left yet, they could probably give her at least some sort of a hint that would help her figure out the rest of it. 

Annabeth also had to come to a conclusion. Most likely, in her upset state, the Harpies had come to clean out the cabin and tried to shoo Bliss out. Bliss probably wasn’t a fan of this and caused the Harpies to have madness. This wasn’t an uncommon ability of the kids from cabin 12, but it was still strange to see it casted on the Harpies. Annabeth would either have to hope it wore off, or convince Bliss to remove the curse. 

“Hey Bliss, can you tell me what’s wrong?” She didn’t want to have to rush the clearly distressed camper, but her dad was most likely waiting for her. Emily was still out there probably trying to cure the harpies. 

Bliss just let out a while and turned so her face was buried in the bed. This wasn’t getting anywhere. Would it be insensitive for Annabeth leave and ask someone else to check up on her? She thought it would be somewhat insensitive. 

“Annabeth!” Emily shouted from outside, 

“What is it?” Annabeth shouted back at the entrance before she heard him yell. 

“What's going on, what did you do to the harpies?” A masculine voice yelled from outside. Annabeth could hear Emily fumbling to respond to the voice before she heard someone bounding into the cabin. 

“Annabell! What are you doing in here, aren’t you supposed to be halfway to-” Mr. D paused when he saw who Annabeth was sitting next to. He almost faltered in his demeanor. He opened his mouth and then shook his head. He pointed over his shoulder, towards the door. He motioned with his head while looking towards Annabeth. The universal signal for getting out of here. Annabeth nodded and looked down to Bliss one last time, “I hope you feel better.” And with that, she stood up and walked out of the cabin, shutting the door behind her. She noticed the harpies were no longer flying around, they must have been either cured by Emily or Mr. D.

-

No one had gone near Cabin 12 since the Harpies. 

Inside the cabin sat the god of wine, the god of parties and the god of madness. His daughter was there as well. He had moved to where Annabeth was once sitting. He didn’t say anything for a while, the only thing that could be heard was the occasional sniffles coming from the kid. 

“Hey, aren’t you supposed to be going home, kid?” 

The gods were strictly forbidden from showing favoritism towards their kids. Dionysis found this rule absurd, but only because he had to work at a camp where he had to be around his kids constantly. He couldn’t pull them aside to talk, he couldn't visit them in the infirmary when they were hurt. It was more stressful on him than he would like to admit.

Bliss turned on her back and looked up at him. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy. She had been crying for a while. She sat up, moving her knees to her chest. 

“Dad isn’t here.” 

“Balton? Where is-”

“I don’t know. I haven’t been able to contact him. I haven’t heard from him since May, when I came here. I was hoping he would show up to pick me up but he’s not here.”

The god froze for a second, that couldn’t be good. Balton wouldn’t just abandon his daughter. He remembered meeting Balton at a bar, it was a rather festive night. Balton had actually singled him out, flirting with him. Before he had known it, he was absolutely amazed with the courage and charisma the man had. They had spent the whole night together. Dionysus came back again a few times. With Balton, it was quick. It was only about the 5th time they spent together when Balton shared his want to start a family- how he had been kicked out of his house for being gay and wanted nothing more then to have kids he could love unconditionally. 

Dionysus couldn’t stay with him, he knew he couldn’t. So he left Balton with Bliss, hoping that would soften the blow. Because of Dionysus trying to distance himself from his kids, he had no idea of what had become of Balton in his absence. He was happy to see that his sons had taken her under their wing at the very least. 

“Where do you live? We’ll have Argus take you. Maybe he just got the wrong day. No need to mope around.” He was about to brush it off, there could be many things that explained the silence from Balton. 

The way Bliss looked at him told him that he was missing part of the picture. 

“We don’t have a home- the months before I came to camp we had gotten evicted. There were monsters and he sent me here- he didn’t give me a way to contact him. I don’t know how to find him!” Bliss was working herself up. 

Dionysus didn’t know about that- of course. How would he have known? He hadn’t seen Balton in.. how old what bliss? 12? He hadn’t seen Balton in 12 years. He seemed like he was doing fine when he saw him last. He now began to understand what was going on.

Balton would have given his life and more up for Bliss. If he didn’t think he could probably take care of the girl, he would have left her somewhere where he was sure she would be taken care of. Balton had inadvertently left his daughter with her other father. It was ironic to think about how that was an accident. 

Bliss had this thought process as well, but unlike Dionysus, she saw it less of loving sacrifice and more of abandonment. She would be heartbroken. For one second, just a second, Bliss could pretend this was normal. She was upset and talking about it with her dad. But it wasn’t normal. The dad she was talking to was a god and this was the first time they talked to each other. 

Bliss looked away and her crying had picked up once more. She wiped the tears off her cheeks with the back of her hand. 

The god put a hand on his daughter’s shoulder and sighed, “He still might just be late. Until we hear back from him, why don’t you stay here? I’ll tell the harpies you are staying. You go ahead and unpack again.”

Bliss looked up at him, their eyes met for a second before Bliss pushed forward and wrapped her around him. She hugged an Olympian god. He paused, conflicted. It certainly wasn’t forbidden to hug back your daughter when she hugged you first, right? He decided not to question it, and he pulled his daughter towards him and hugged her tight there for several minutes. He could feel Bliss shaking as she finished up crying and started calming down. 

Eventually, he knew he had to leave. He looked down at her, “Well you better start making your bed again, kid” He gently and slowly pulled himself away from her and stood up. “And next time, please don’t curse the cleaning harpies with madness, Bliss.” He sounded like a dad, all it would take was a waving pointed finger to nail it home. He began to walk out of the cabin, stopping to look back at Bliss. She was pulling out bedsheets from her bag and began making her bed. He may have smiled, a little. He left cabin 12. Maybe he stopped by Cabin 10 and asked them to check in to make sure that kid in Cabin 12 wasn’t alone, who knows? He had a sense that Bliss didn’t appreciate being alone for long. 

Being the director of Camp Halfblood was hell for many reasons, according to Dionysus. Sometimes, he would admit, it was almost bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> really thinking of writing the fic that is post battle of the labyrinth, where Bliss just looses her brother (Castor) ....hmm


End file.
